Ave Fenix
by SwettSmile
Summary: historia original inspirada en la saga cazadores de sombras de Cassandra Clare. Tambien inspirada en los libros de la Saga Crepusculo.


PROLOGO... 

_Jamás los sueños fueron tan reales como los que estaba viendo ahora, jamás había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, aunque claro, las razones sobraban par sentirlo, había que ser prácticamente un fenómeno para no sentirlo en la situación en que me encontraba ¿pero quien rayos me metió en esto? la respuesta era fácil: nadie, yo solita me lo busque, y ahora tenía que enfrentar mis actos con las consecuencias correspondientes.  
Aunque tampoco puedo negar que esto no era provechoso también, porque jamás el amor me supo tan dulce y a la ves mortífero. Jamás unos ojos verdes me había causado tanta curiosidad, y jamás el anhelo de descifrar lo que escondían me había llevado a cometer una locura._

CAPITULO 1: Despertar

La alarma sonó una...dos... tres veces, a la cuarta abrí mis ojos resignada, el sol aclaraba en mi ventana levemente, era otro día de escuela, y como odiaba eso, no es que no me gustara la escuela, pero odiaba la monotonía, y mi vida era tan monótona que también odiaba mi vida, todos los días era lo mismo, la alarma sonaba, abría los ojos, prendía la radio, tomaba mi ropa y la toalla y me iba al baño, me bañaba y me desquitaba con mi cabellos, tratábamos de llegar a un común acuerdo pero el siempre era más fuerte que yo y me vencía sin dejarme siquiera apelar a algo, luego peleaba con mi hermano y lo perseguía por la casa cuando hurgaba en mis cosas, y mamá nos retaba, de vez en cuando tomaba desayuno y otras solo tomaba una manzana, luego salía a prender mi pequeño Fiat 600 y esperaba que calentara mientras tocaba la bocina para que el enano saliera, e iba al colegio, todos los días lo mismo, pero hoy tenía la esperanza de que fuera distinto, algo en mi me lo decía.

Me levante de un salto, y abrí las cortinas, el sol se escondía entre las nubes y otras oscuras se acercaban desde la costa, iba a llover, lo sabía, tome mis cosas de baño y entre al que se encontraba en mi habitación, no sin antes prender la radio y colocar a todo volumen la canción de evanences "my inmortal" me apure lo más que pude, el que mi alarma sonara cuatro veces indicaba que me encontraba irremediablemente atrasada, puede que me haya acostumbrado a los escasos días de sol que hubieron, pero tenía que resignarme, en Forks era pocas las veces en que el astro rey se dignaba a aparecer y había que aprovecharlo al máximo, porque por desgracia nunca podía lucir mis piernas o mis brazos, o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, si lo hacía podía arriesgarme a morir congelada.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla que podía darme tres vueltas a la perfección. me vestí lo más rápido que pude tratando de mantener el calor del cuerpo, cuando ya lo había hecho, comenzaba mi tortura de todos los días; ¡mi cabello!, quizás el llevarlo largo complicaba las cosas, muchas veces pensé en raparme, pero nunca me desidia, el raparme no sería una buena elección, no se me vería bien, y tampoco sacrificaría mi cabello, al final después de secarlo opte por dejarlo suelto y recogérmelo en una media coleta.

Salí de mi cuarto y me colgué el morral al hombro, baje de dos en dos las escaleras, por extraño que me pareciera, mamá no se encontraba en la mesa, pero si mi hermano leyendo algo muy atento.

-¿que lees enano?-]Él sonreio y se paro en la silla  
_"Querido Diario: hoy Max me miro dos veces, mi corazón se apretó y supe que aún lo quería, lástima que él solo se aproveche de mí, se que haríamos una buena pareja si nos hubiéramos dado una oportunidad, pero el que siempre me pedí cosas sin siquiera importarle lo que siento, me revienta y sé que es un idiota así que debo, en serio, debo desterrarlo de mi corazón"_-se coloco a reír como un estúpido y no le di tiempo de que hiciera algo más porque me puse a correr por toda la casa persiguiéndolo, si que odiaba cuando hurgaba en mis cajones, detestaba con todo mi ser cuando leía mi diario y las ganas de arrancarle los ojos eran demasiado fuerte, quería decirle y hacerle tantas cosas, pero cada vez que abría la boca lanzaba un gruñido, justo cuando lo iba a alcanzar llego mamá y me tomo por la cintura impidiéndome poder tomarlo y golpear su bonito rostro, no me importaba que tuviera 11  
-¡Calma ya Anabelle! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora?- dijo mamá con su acostumbrada voz de "inhala y exhala" respire profundo y mire sus profundos ojos azules  
-leyo mi Diario  
-¡Itan!, cuantas veces te e dicho que no es correcto meterse en las cosas de tu hermana-coloco las manos en su cadera en gesto de reproche, yo alcé las cejas en gesto de satisfacción, adoraba cuando lo regañaban -en cuanto a ti Annie, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que si no te gusta que tu hermano entre en tu cuarto coloques llave?- ¡Ah no! ¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Él se mete en mis cosas y es a mí a la que regañan más duro?  
-estupendo, se supone que hay algo que se llama "privacidad" por eso no coloco llave, sabes hoy me voy sola, lleva tu a Itan al colegio, no estoy de humor para esperarlo-

Ignorando los gritos de mamá tome mi chaqueta para la lluvia y el morral que se me había caído mientras perseguía a Itan, saque la llave colgada detrás de la puerta y corrí hasta el auto, lo prendí y partí sin darle tiempo a calentar algo, maneje echa una furia al instituto, después de media hora llegue y me encontré con un gran revuelo, había mucha gente amontonada. Cuando me baje Lorraine, mi mejor amiga, algo torpe pero increíblemente bella corrió a mis brazos, tenía algo muy importante que decir, lo podía ver claramente en su expresión, era una bomba, algo que si no me decía en treinta segundo, explotaría  
-¿Qué rayos te sucede mujer? cuenta luego o te desmayas-  
-Dos palabras: Chico nuevo-


End file.
